


In His Eyes

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, written from Zen's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: "You can be a real tease sometimes, you know that?"





	In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A super old fic I was working on, only to collect dust until I’ve decided to post it as is. This was supposed to be an experimental fic in which it’s primarily written from Zen’s POV.

You can be a real tease sometimes, you know that? I can’t tell if it’s intentional the way you look at me like that or if you’re just acting completely innocent. If you _are_ acting, then you’re doing a very good job at it. I might even entertain the idea of you and me acting together on stage if my mind wasn’t wandering places.

_Really_, the way you pout your lips like that just isn’t fair, especially since you know what it does to me. I know that the show’s already over and that the audience has already left to go back home, but the crew, castmates, and I still have some leftover work to do to prepare for the next show we’ll be performing tomorrow.

“Zen, how much longer do I have to wait?” You whine in that most adorable voice as you trail behind me while I put some props back in their proper place backstage.

“You can go on ahead,” I answer, but we both know that I want you to stay until I’ve finished work here so that we can go home together, walking hand-in-hand like those couples we see in movies and TV.

And maybe it’s because you know that that you’re willing to stay behind with me too. Maybe it’s what you want as well. Your hand touches my arm in the simplest of ways, but still my heart practically leaps to my throat. That same hand reaches up to stroke my cheek, and I want nothing more than for time to stop so that I can relish this moment. Your eyes look so beautiful, and that smile of yours never fails to make my heart flutter.

“I want to stay with you,” you confess, and my chest swells with pure joy.

I can’t stop the grin that creeps up onto my lips. The words I want to say can’t come out, so I’m left with no other choice but to lean down and kiss you, hoping you would understand. And also just because I wanted to kiss you. Your lips are so soft; I really don’t want to pull away, but even so, I still have work—

Your arms fly upwards to wind around my neck just as I start to move away, and you decide to prolong the kiss, passionate and hungry, like the wolf I always claim myself to be. Maybe I rubbed off on you there… I really shouldn’t spend too much time here, but the way your tongue traces the shape of my lips, I can’t think of anything else. I don’t _want_ anything else right now except you.


End file.
